Jobs (High Sea Saga)
Each crew can have one job at a time. Each job has its own max level, stats growth, and equipment proficiency, skill, and ability. There are 49 known Jobs in the game. Jobs are unlocked once a crew member meets all the requirements (see the "requirements" column in the table below). To change to a job, a minimum knowledge skill level is required and in some cases Mastered Job(s) (Referred to as 'Jobs' in the requirements column). When changing job, the knowledge skill level(s) will be consumed but Mastered Job(s) will stay. to gain said knowledge you need to use facilities. Once a job is maxed, the crew will get permanent job mastery bonus to their stats (symbolized by a star on the job picture). The mastered job's skill will then be available to set regardless what the current job is. Ability is a special skill that each crew has. A crew's ability depends on what job type they were when they were recruited (Original Job). Ability will not change even when the crew changed to other Jobs. Ability (and as such Original Job) can be changed using item Ability Sphere ## where ## indicates the job's number(referred as #''' in the table) which ability can be installed to a chosen crew member. (unlocked at rank >80) e.g Ability Sphere 6 refer to job #6 (Trader)'s ability. If you master all 49 jobs, your job mastery will disappear. You can get then remaster all the jobs and get the mastery bonuses again after. Several job abilities have maximum value: sailor, cook, nomad, doctor, bookie, pilot. *Sailor: Ship speed + 2 (max 10). Recruit place: about everywhere *Cook: Stamina recovery -10 sec (max -60). Recruit place: ? *Nomad: Quest stamina -1 (max 2). Recruit place: beginner quest: Rude Nomad; Neighbor Island's repeatable quest *Doctor: Cost to hire crew -5% (Max 30%). Recruit place: Mellow Island's repeatable quest, Kairo Island *Bookie: Dice Game cost -1 medal (max2). Recruit place: Pressing Island, Calm Island, Forgetful Island, Tired Island, Gotcha Island, Heavy Island *Pilot: Stamina for sailing -1 (max 2). Recruit place: Heavy Island *(Wizard): Can bring monsters on quest (carrying more than one would not allow the max number of monster brought to battle, so effectively max 1) Other than the recruit places mentioned above, you might sometimes find them on sea battles. Once you found them you might want to recruit them to the maximum limit (TIP: you can name them "Cook 1-6" thru "Cook 6-6", "Doctor 1-6" thru "Doctor 6-6" for example), since job changing would not trigger these abilities (unlike job changing to joiner, or trader/smith/genius/dealer that would still trigger their shop opening abilities). TIP: find the 2-starred ones that cost as low as 1 medal. Alternatively, you can try your luck in taverns (cost as low as 2 medals, but you might get 3-starred ones) Dismissing crew member, if done right, could provide a huge boost that benefits the other crew. See tips on how to maximize low leveled crew's knowledge gaining speed, and then dismissing them, get knowledge books in return, use them to power up your main crew members. Dismissing trader/smith/genius/dealer would also generate smith ticket of their respective trade (weapon/head/armor/accessories). Info and Stats Growth= Info and Stats Growth Note : "#" indicates the position of the job in the job changing list starting from left to right. It also help identify the Ability Sphere Items effect. |-|Mastery Bonus And Compatibility= Mastery Bonus And Compatibility |-|Weapon and Armor Proficiencies= Weapon and Armor Proficiencies If a crew has a bad proficiency to equip certain weapons or armors(marked as ) , his/her performance will be reduced as in slower attack speed, slower movement etc. On the contrary, if the crew has a good proficiency (marked as ), he will have faster attack speed, better evasion etc. |-|Skills= Skills Skills can be learned when mastering jobs. After that, the skills can be set so it can be used anytime. If you master all 49 jobs, your job mastery will disappear. You can get then remaster all the jobs and get the mastery bonuses again after. Each skill has a different cost. Total set skills' cost must not be higher than the crew's '''☆. To increase '☆ '(up to 5) you can use skill tonics. You get a few from king rewards/relics/high-level dungeons, or you can buy 3 for 20 medals at the special shop, or you can craft them via Sally Prin's store using knowledge books (gained from dismissing high knowledge crews, among others). |-|Powerups to reach certain lv= Cumulative (approximately), and the power ups required (on normal day): * 0-15: 4000 exp (seadog, cook, farmer, trader) = 30 sweet berry/15 tomato/4 thick steak/3 filet mignon * 0-20: 7000 exp (sailor, pirate, priest) = 20 sweet corn/18 smoked meat/7 thick steak/5 filet mignon * 0-25: 11000 exp (smith, joiner, archer, clown) = 47 grape juice/35 sweet corn/25 carrot/20 bbq/14 thick steak/7 filet mignon * 0-30: 17000 exp (rogue, cadet, boxer, nomad) = 30 bbq/18 thick steak/10 filet mignon * 0-35: 24000 exp (fisher, genius, gunman, lancer, bookie, sniper, pilot, killer) = 35 hot soup/40 bbq/25 thick steak/15 filet mignon * 0-40: 33000 exp (mage, dancer) = 30 thick steak/20 filet mignon * 0-45: 44000 exp (guard, seer, wizard, dealer, rebel) = 40 thick steak/30 filet mignon * 0-50: 56000 exp (doctor, thief, viking) = 50 thick steak/35 filet mignon * 0-60: 90000 exp (noble) = 60 filet mignon * 0-65: 110.000 exp (major) = 70 filet mignon * 0-75: 140.000 exp (ruler) = 90 filet mignon * 0-80: 170.000 exp (fencer, golem) = 110 filet mignon * 0-85: 200.000 exp (ninja, professor, tycoon) = 130 filet mignon * 0-90: 230.000 exp (outlaw, hero, furry, sumo) = 150 filet mignon * 0-95: 260.000 exp (monkey) = 170 filet mignon * 0-99: 300.000 exp (robot, dueler, fiend) = 200 filet mignon Recruiting(Finding) Crew(s) with Specific Job There are 4 ways to recruit crew(s). *Playing the Dice Game Playing the Dice Game will give a chance to find crews. They usually have higher starting attributes than normal crew(s) recruited by other methods. Unfortunately, there's no known sure way to find a specific Job via this method. Also, this method may consume a lot of medals. *Defeating opponent in online Battle Winning in online battles allows the winner to recruit a crew of the loser. Crew(s) recruited via this method will have the original Job as when they're recruited . This method requires a lot of stamina and a good party that has a good chance to win online battles. Again there's no sure way to find a specific Job via this method. *Questing. During questing, players may recruit captured NPCs as crew. Quest's location will determine possible capturable NPCs with specific Job. The downside for this is that not all Jobs can be found via this method. See Islands for Locations to find capturable NPCs list. *Tavern Recruitment Crew(s) can also be recruited via Tavern. What jobs that can be hired are determined by the tavern rank chosen. Like the questing method, not all Jobs are available for recruiting this way. And this method also consumes medals. | 4-5 |- | A Rank (20) || | 4-5 |- | B Rank (10) || | 4-5 |- | C Rank (7) || | 2-5 |- | D Rank (5) || | 2-4 |- | E Rank (3) || | 1-3 |- | F Rank (2) || | 1-3 |} See Also *Job Change Spreadsheet with each job's favorite buildings compatibility via Google docs